Joakim Hellstrand
Joakim Hellstand, also known as Rythian, is a Swedish member of the Yogscast and a renowned lover of Heroes of Newerth, League of Legends and World of Warcraft. Rythian has shown Simon and Lewis through new HoN and LoL characters on numerous occasions. In-Yogiverse Rythian also has his own YouTube channel, to which he uploads playthroughs of games, as well as game updates. Presently, Rythian has a Tekkit Adventure and Prince of Persia: Sands of Time playthrough, and he recently started playing XCOM: Enemy Unknown as well. Apparently, he is a big fan of the original XCOM, and was looking forward to playing this game. Survival Games During the Yogscast Survival Games, Rythian teamed up with Mexxy from the VoxelBox. However while fighting off skeletons Mexxy accidently killed Rythian. Mexxy was later murdered by inthelittlewoodand Toby. Mexxy was so careless that he accidentally killed Rythian! Tekkit During Duncan's Tekkit series, it was shown that Rythian had his own working area in with several other people which essentially formed a compound. He used this area to accumulate his own wealth through alchemy and the Equivalent Exchange mod of Tekkit, but he was killed and everything he had was destroyed when Duncan and Sjin fought a massive battle that involved several weapons of mass destruction. Rythian later appeared on Sips' and Sjin's Tekkit series being shipwrecked near the Sjips Co. Compound. He claimed he had been in his own world accumulating much wealth and "swimming in Red Matter" but unfortunately he accidentally destroyed everything he had and set out with just a boat to his posession. After Duncan and Sjin had their epic battle, Rythian woke up partially buried underground on a distant island with nothing but dirt and 11 experience levels. Rythian set about getting everything back and quietly plotted to enact revenage against Duncan and Sjin. Despite setbacks from zombies and creepers, Rythian remained optimistic and determined and he swiftly gathered much-needed resources for his comeback. At one point, he moved to a different island and setup a temporary hut made of dirt and cobblestone. There, he constructed what he needed to perform alchemy, and put everything into a bag. He deconstructed his hut and set off on a boat to find someone else; since he had seen evidence of others from the cobblestone he found while exploring the Nether for some crucial Glowstone. His plan seems to have been to pretend to have nothing, and further prepare himself for a comeback. With a clear idea in mind, Rythian sailed out into the sea and happened to come across a then new branch of Sjips Co. where Sjin drafted him into the Sjips Co. militia, handing him an Iron Pickaxe and a stone sword called Jim. Rythian later demonstrated a vanishing trick to Sips and Sjin, leaving "magical fallout" in the form of cobblestone in his wake. His addition to Sjips Co. meant the rivalry said company has with Honeydew Inc. was more even. Rythian helped the duo progress further with their projects, while using Sjips Co.'s resources to his own advantage as well; most importantly of which was a Destruction Catalyst and a Dark Matter Pickaxe. Rythian left when he felt he was suitably prepared, and shortly afterwards, his position was taken up by Nilesy. In Rythian's latest Tekkit series, he announced plans for building a Mage Tower and ran into Zoey, who has now allied with him with the common goal of getting revenge on Sjin and Duncan, under the company name "Shakespeare in Jurassic Park." He was recently "betrayed" by Zoey after she showed him her Secret Labarotory, B.A.R.R.Y., underneath the Blackrock Stronghold. This laboratory had several monitors showing different facts, including code-names and danger levels, about every single player in the Yogscast Tekkit Server. He himself was code-named as "Shadow", whilst his danger level was "Extreme", something that may point to Zoey having a plan to betray him later. He had (naturally) mixed feelings about this, and said he was going to have a serious talk about this, although they now had to focus about saving their fellow dinousaur sharpshooter, Teep. Some think he may destroy the lab, kill Zoey, send Zoey away, or simply leave himself. Rythian set out to distract Sjin while Zoey set about freeing Teep. The two of them talked for a while, with Rythian pressing that Sjin had ruined many people's lives when he and Duncan waged their violent war in the old server. Sjin maintained that it was Duncan's fault, but then Rythian noticed Zoey and Teep escaping, so he brought the discussion to an end and hurled snowballs. Sjin fired at him with his laser, making Rythian shoot a fireball at him. Rythian decided to flee when he saw how much damage he was taking without his armour; leaving Sjin on fire and under attack from hostile mobs. Once Rythian returned to the Castle, he was unable to find Teep or Zoe, and resorted to checking their location on the B.A.R.R.Y. system. There, he found the two had gone to the Brown Mushroom Enclave. Rythian realised that he was alone for the first time since he started his quest for vengeance. Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest, Rythian was allied with Zoey. In Round 1, they didn't get much, Rythian had an arrow, some wheat and a cooked chicken, Zoey found an ender pearl and a plank with a nail in it. However, Zoey did manage to get a crown. She gave the plank to Rythian to protect her, as she had the crown. On the stairs on Dragonskull Mountain, they found a pile of other people's loot. They grabbed it, but didn't bother to equip any of it. Immediately after, Zoey encountered Hannah who managed to knock her off. Zoey however, got ahead of Hannah and probably panicking, threw her ender pearl, which led her to her death by fall damage. Immediately after, Rythian got shot by Sjin. Zoey's crown burned in lava despite being fireproof. In Round 2, they didn't have much at the beginning, but everything changed after Rythian got Sips and later also Sjin and Noxite. He got killed by Noxite's partner, iBuze, later, but Zoey escaped and got the same crown as in Round 1. Zoey avenged Rythian by burning iBuze in the lavafall she was using to go up to the winners' podium. Zoey won the second round. In Round 3, they climbed up the Dragonskull mountain and then climbed back down the steep side not using the stairs. On the way down, Rythian discovered a chest with a zombie arm, some cooked meat and a raw fish. Not much later, Zoey found a spiked mace. They came across a few chests before, at the sunset, they got back to town where they encountered Sips and Sjin, who killed both of them. Sips and Sjin later also won the round. Series Ongoing *The Tekkit Adventure (with Solo w/ Guests) *Trine 2: Goblin Menace (with Sjin and Zoey) *XCOM- Team Yogscast vs Aliens (Solo) Finished *The Tekkit Prequel *Bastion *Alice in Wonderland: Madness Returns *Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Bioshock 2 *Tekkit: Season 1 Quotes *"Hello, I am Rythian and welcome to Minecraft." *"Hello, I am Rythian and this is Minecraft." *"...because why not?" *"Oh, snappity snap!" *"Sips_ was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Sjin was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Noxite was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"Well, this is my land. Time to make it my bitch." *"It's fine." *"Fair enough." *(To Nilesy) "Why don't you take your wood, and your dirt, and shove them up your inventory..." *"Damn you Guard Guy!" *"Zoey, there's no magic alarms." *(To Zoey) "We're going to have a serious talk later." *(In a forced friendly voice) "Sjin! You little bastard!" *"See you later, shitlords! ...no, that didn't fit..." *"Well I guess I'm alone again." *"Oh well..." *"Bye and thanks for watching" Trivia *Rythian's Steam account can be found here: http://steamcommunity.com/id/Rythian *Rythian's Honcast account can be found here: http://honcast.com/profiles/Rythian/ Gallery Rythian.jpg|Rythian's coat of arms. Rythianava.png|Rythian's former Twitter avatar. images-7.jpeg|Rythian's former YouTube avatar. rythiannew.jpeg|Rythian's current avatar on both Twitter and YouTube. Rythian.png|Rythian's Minecraft skin. Rythian and Zoeya.jpg|Rythian and Zoeya Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Goon